Daughter of the Waves
by DJ3K
Summary: After a ship-wreck, Melanie Carol finds herself in Narnia, a magical world which she and the pevensies will help save from the clutches of the White Witch.
1. Prologue

Lost. All was lost. Most of the sailors had abandoned the sinking _Mercury_, taking all the lifeboats with them. Melanie's parents had drowned, and she knew she too would die. She lifted her flute to her lips and played her last tune. There was another peal of thunder, and the _Mercury_could bear it no more. It hit the rocks again with a violent jerk and Melanie was flung overboard. Just before her head disappeared beneath the waves, a block of wood from the deck of the ship fell on her head and she passed out. The last thing she saw was the _Mercury_, sinking into the underwater world.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please review! I hope you liked my prologue! **

**Sorry for not updating for such a long time! My house is getting renovated. Hope you guys stick around! This is my first story, so thanks to f1 f2 f3 esc for favoriting it! **

The first thing Melanie saw when she recovered was a boy. A boy with soft golden hair and a curious face, who seemed to be her age. She then looked around and saw two girls – one was younger and had the same golden hair as the boy, and the other one was a little older and had long, straight black hair. Next to them stood two beavers, and Melanie was rather startled to see the pair.

Then she looked down at her own self, as if looking for any broken bones and she didn't hear the boy say "Hullo! What is your name?" "I'm dead" she murmured "I have to be dead. Am I in heaven?" The boy grinned. "Hi Dead! I'm Peter and these are my sisters, Susan and Lucy." Melanie shook her head and answered "No, my name's Melanie. Where am I?" "You're in Narnia, a magical world where the animals talk and the trees used to walk" answered Peter. Melanie got up. "What did you say?" "He said, 'a place where animals talk and trees walk!" a voice put in. Melanie spun around. The beaver was talking! Her eyes bulged out, she took a deep breath and opened her mouth wide. But before she could scream, a strong hand clamped her mouth shut, so it only came out as a muffled squeak. "Don't scream! I told you that animals talk over here! You'll find them everywhere. Why, even trees can listen to what you say! There are many magical creatures here, in Narnia, like Fauns and Dwarves and Centaurs. Mr. and Mrs. Beaver here are very friendly, so don't worry. But you mustn't trust every creature you see, as some of them work for an evil sorceress." Mrs. Beaver scurried up to them. "Now, now, Son of Adam, you can bring her with us and tell her everything once we are on our way again. You see, my dear," she addressed a very confused Melanie, "We are in a rush, and we must get going." So Melanie joined the group, and Peter told his story.

He was from England, (At this point, Melanie exclaimed "By Jove, I'm from England, too!") and he had a brother named Edmund, who had betrayed them later on, after they arrived in Narnia. Because of the air-raids during the war, the children had been sent to the house of an old Professor, who lived in the heart of the country in a very large house.

It had all started when Lucy said that she had gone into a world called Narnia, through a wardrobe in one of the rooms. No one believed her, but some days later, she said that she had met Edmund in Narnia, though Edmund refused and said that she must have been dreaming, though he really had been there.

They only discovered Narnia when they had been hiding in the wardrobe from the housekeeper, Macready. Susan saw daylight and realised that she was standing against a tree. There was snow all around (Here Melanie looked around and realised that the whole land was covered in snow) and Edmund gave himself away by telling them the direction to a lamp-post, which he had passed on his earlier visit. Peter was very, very angry with him and then they all (Except Edmund) apologized to Lucy for not believing her.

Lucy had said that she had met a Faun (A creature with the head and body of a human and the legs of a goat) called Tumnus, who had been very kind to her and taken her to his cave for tea, but later he confessed that he actually worked for an evil Witch, who had demanded him to kidnap every human he saw in Narnia. But then he took her back safely to the wardrobe, disobeying the Witch's orders. So now they had decided to go and meet him.

But when they reached the Faun's cave, they saw that the door had been wrenched off its hinges and broken to bits. Inside the cave, it felt damp and dark and cold, as if no one had lived there for several days. Snow had drifted in through the doorway and was piled on the floor, mixed with the charred sticks and ashes from the fire. The crockery lay smashed on the floor. Peter found a note and read it out aloud:

_The former occupant of these premises, the Faun Tumnus, is under arrest and awaiting his trial on a charge of High Treason against her Imperial Majesty Jadis, Queen of Narnia, Chatelaine of Cair Paravel, Empress of the Lone Islands_ (This was the Witch, who considered herself to be the Queen of Narnia, as she had made it snow there every day)_etc., also of comforting her Majesty's said enemies, harbouring spies and fraternizing with humans._

_Signed Maugrim, Captain of the Secret Police,_

_LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!_

Susan, after seeing the letter, said that they should go back, but Lucy had wanted to stay and help Mr. Tumnus, even though they had no food. They had been about to go back and get some food from the larder, but just then, Lucy spotted a Robin and, wondering if even the birds could talk in Narnia, asked him if he knew where Tumnus the Faun had been imprisoned.

At this, the Robin flew off into a nearby tree and looked at them very hard, as if it were beckoning them to follow it. The four children walked to the tree and once again the robin flew off and looked at them hard. They followed it once more. This happened again and again, until Edmund grew doubtful and told everyone that the Robin might be leading them into a trap and they didn't even know the way back. This made everyone stop. "By Jove, your right!" exclaimed Susan "We _are_ lost!" Unfortunately, it was at that moment that the robin decided to fly away, and they were left alone.

Mrs. Beaver interrupted Peter. "But, you see, my dear, the robin actually was leading them to us, since Tumnus is a very close friend. You understand, don't you?" she said to Melanie. "Yes, of course she understands, Mrs. Beaver." said Susan bluntly. "Now, if you please, Peter, go on with the tale." Peter nodded, and then started again.

After the Robin flew away, the children heard some noises in the snow-covered bushes and Lucy, the youngest, hid behind Peter. "What was that?" she breathed. "I don't know." he answered. Then it came again, and a furry face popped out of the bushes. "A beaver!" whispered Susan.

"Why, it's two Sons of Adam and two Daughters of Eve!" came a voice. The beaver was talking! Lucy came out from behind Peter and walked towards the beaver. "Mr. Beaver, do you know where Mr. Tumnus is?" the beaver looked at her. "Mr. Tumnus? My, My! Follow me!" at once Lucy started walking behind him. "Stop!" cried Edmund. "Do you trust it?" Susan nodded. "He's right!" Peter sighed. "You heard what the beaver said!" They started following Lucy. Susan was frowning. "But Peter, beavers are NOT supposed to talk!" she protested.

(If you know the story of The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe, you would probably know what happened next in Peter's story. I am going to skip the whole story, till where the Pevensies meet Melanie which is after they have left the Beavers' Dam, before they get their gifts from Father Christmas. They are, in fact on their way to Aslan's How.)


End file.
